creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfe Savage
Wolfe is a fictional character from the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. He was a deputy of Savage Village to protect the chimeras from being abducted from the Monster Empire until he decided to team up with Nathan to help find out what happened to his father. Personality Wolfe is short-tempered and attacks almost anyone instantly if he or she bothers him. The only ones that he doesn't attack are his parents and the village chief, Boris. Even through his rage, he knows who to or not attack. Whenever he gets bashful around attractive females, he can accidentally trigger a partial transformation. Appearance As a human, Wolfe has jet black hair pulled back and eyes that are the same color to attract some females. When Wolfe changes into a werewolf; he grows fangs, his eyes turn yellow, he grows a tail, his head changes to that of a wolf's, and he grows fur all over of his body. Unlike most people that turns into monsters, Wolfe makes sure not to tear any pieces of his clothes. History Early Childhood Wolfe was born as the child of Jack Savage (a werewolf and former Savage Village chief) and Mary (the only human that had lived in Savage Village). He was discriminated by the other villagers for his usual appearance being of a human, since the whole village is filled with chimeras that are hated/feared by humans. Wolfe had felt more sorrow when his mother was killed by a mysterious figure and his father went alone to search and have no one else get hurt. Jack had to leave Boris in charge of the village and over the years, Wolfe became Boris' most trusted deputy. Hidden Power Arc When Wolfe met Nathan Legend, Winona Dove, Flint and Nip, he captured them with the other villagers when he thought that they were working for people that uses chimeras for experiments. Boris saw that Nathan's Energy Gauntlets had some hieroglyphics that were similar to the ones in the village ruins. They were escorted there, but were kept watched on by Wolfe and Boris if they tried anything funny. Inside the ruins, Nip translated the hieroglyphics as a map that leads to other ruins that have other Legendary Artifacts like Nathan's Energy Gauntlets. However some hunters from the Monster Empire caused a cave-in trapping Nathan and Wolfe while the others had gotten out when trying to get inside the village. After Wolfe had revealed his human form when knocked out, he and Nathan worked well together to get out the cave. Wolfe used his speed and cunning to easily defeat the big armored hunter, Tank, to free Winona and some of the captured chimeras. He also helped by distracting the hunter's leader, Cage, long enough for Nathan to knock him off a cliff. Wolfe then decided to join Nathan when he wanted to find out what happened to his father. Carnage City Arc Nathan had gotten a call from Lucas Rush about Rachel being kidnapped by some gangsters in Carnage City and they all had to rush over there (except for Flint who had some other business to take care of). At Carnage City, Wolfe had met the other members of the team with Serena Thorne feeling sort of attracted to his human form and developing a sort of hatred by Dimitri Stone when looking like he can't be very useful. Wolfe was able to prove Dimitri wrong when he managed to track Rachel's scent that was on her phone that led them to an abandoned building. Inside the building, Wolfe had battled against the frog chimera, Omar, with hopping abilities and its' long tongue to beat his opponents. Wolfe defeated Omar by catching his tongue and repeatedly slammed him around the room until the latter was unconscious. The team made it to the top floor, but all (except Nathan) were caught inside an energy field until Nathan had defeated the leader, Swift. Wolfe had to fight against Andrew Legend's teammate, Primal, but was overpowered with the latter's superior beastly strength, speed, and agility. It took Primal a few beastly wrestling moves to knockout and paralyze Wolfe. Fortunately when Winona regrew her wings with a goddess-like glow, Andrew decided to leave Winona alone as she stays away from the Monster Empire. When Wolfe woke up, he made a beastly temper tantrum for losing a battle against his opponent and hopes to find a way to make himself stronger, like Nathan and Dimitri. Ocean Mines Arc Flint took the team to Ancient Ocean for preparation against stronger foes. Wolfe was fetching some balls, though it was insulting for Flint saying he was a dog. His training was interrupted when Lucas and Nip warned him that Nathan and Winona were caught by some villagers in the so-called "abandoned" mines. In the mines, Wolfe rescued Nathan and Winona with help from Serena and Dimitri. However, they were attacked by Zeta of the Dark Champions who beaten him until the former was defeated by a berserk Nathan. When Winona calmed Nathan down with her spiritual power, the villagers came to trust the team. Controllers Arc The team returned to Rebel City, but like everyone else, he was being attacked by dolls from the student council to observe his skills and abilities. When Lucas was kidnapped by the student council and held captive with Mark Jackson (who's been brainwashed), they agreed to work for the student council. While Nathan and Serena completed their mission of getting materials for the project from Sector 3 of GEM Military, Wolfe distracted some of the front guards to make it easier for them to escape. After Lucas and Mark were returned, the student council bribed them with secrets of their past and families to keep Nathan's team working for them. Mighty Mountain Arc Wolfe was sent with the rest of the team to Mighty Mountain in order to bring back Winona. Like the rest of the team, he discovered that Nathan was kidnapped and taken inside the mountain which was the main hideout of the Monster Empire. The team decided to go inside to rescue Nathan. Inside the team was separated and each faced off against a different foe. Wolfe was inside a lab and faced against a chimera, War, of an unknown species. Wolfe was near defeat until he tackled his foe into a large container of splicing chemicals which transformed him into a giant beast. Wolfe unwittingly defeated War, but the chemical made him lose control of himself and continue a rampage around the lab. Wolfe was about to kill Winona and Lucas during his rampage until Winona's feathers made Wolfe sneeze them into another part of the lab. Powers and Abilities Werewolf Since Wolfe is a werewolf, he is an excellent fighter in battle. His fangs and claws can scratch and bite most opponents. Superhuman Senses: Being a werewolf also gives Wolfe heightened senses that above human level. He can track down anybody with his nose if he has his or her scent. Also his ears let him hear anything that has a volume so high that humans can't hear like a dog. However, his superhuman sense of smell can cause him to get knockout or become dizzy easily from small amounts of chemical gases. And some high pitch noises can cause Wolfe to be distracted long enough for a counterattack. Superior Speed: Wolfe has trained in the Savage Mountain to flee from any predators if he's not in the mood to fight. He can run around the large Carnage City in about 2 to 3 minutes. Strength: Wolfe took down many predators bare handed with punches and kicks. Some of the tasks he's done in his home village made him able to do labor for many hours without making him too tired for a fight. When there were natural disasters happening in Savage Mountains, Wolfe moved giant boulders to redirect the direction of the disasters. Category:Characters (CP) Category:Male (CP)